


TiMER

by geronimosaidhe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimosaidhe/pseuds/geronimosaidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael remembers the day that his parents held him down and the strange man in the top hat embedded the timer to his wrist like it was yesterday. Some of the scars around it from that time he had gotten drunk and tried to pry it out were still red and Michael still hated it.<br/>Inspired by the movie TiMER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Michael remembers the day that his parents held him down and the strange man in the top hat imbedded the timer to his wrist like it was yesterday. Some of the scars around it from that time he had gotten drunk and tried to pry it out were still red and Michael still hated it. 

Most people who dared to look at it and comment said he was lucky. They would say that he only had a short time to wait until he met the person he was supposed to be with when they had to wait years. Michael thought it was a load of shit. 

How was a timer implanted in your wrist supposed to know if you met your ‘soul mate’? Even though Michael had seen first hand that when two peoples timers go off they are very happy together. He just thinks they’re brainwashed. People are idiots and they’ve been told they belong together so they think they do. That’s it. 

Michael wishes they had never put the damn thing in. More than anything he wanted it gone but when he had asked his parents if he could have it removed as his graduation gift they had said there was no way to. He even looked it up and it was true. The only way to get rid of it was to die and Michael was pretty fond of living. 

“It’s not so bad.” Ray had said one day making Michael even more furious than normal. “I’m kind of excited to meet the person at the other end of the timer.”

“Yeah but you have four years.” Michael snarled. “You’ve got time and shit. You’ll be moved out then and not be forced to be with that person. I’ve got three months and my parents are already planning a party.” 

“Look at it on the bright side, man” Ray shrugged. “You don’t have to keep looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with. It’s easy this way. Your soul mate is waiting for you and she’s probably more nervous than you are. She’s probably really beautiful too.”

“She better be bamin’ slamin’ bootylicious if I have to put up with her for the rest of my life.” 

“I’m sure she will be, my friend.” 

\---

At home the only thing Michael’s mother talks about is his timer. It didn’t help when once a week his sister and her husband would come over because of course they met because of their timers. Michael hated him and resented her just a on principle. They were all just brainwashed fools that believed in true love and all that bullshit. 

During the dinner Michael would wish he could text Ray but the other boy would tell him to deal with it or how it’s really a good thing or whatever. Michael made the mistake once of asking if Ray could join them and it had ended up in Michael stomping out of the room while his mother added Ray to the guest list for his future wedding. 

“Only three months.” His sister grinned at him from across the table. “Are you excited yet?”

“No.”

“He will be when he meets his soulmate.” Her husband said in his stupid southern drawl. “I was skeptical too.”

“May I be excused?” Michael asked staring at his full dinner plate. Suddenly even his mother’s meatloaf wasn’t even appetizing. 

\---

The only person that agreed with Michael was Geoff. Michael thanked everyday that Geoff had decided to go to college in state and not leave him alone with all the nut jobs. 

“I’ve got eight years left.” Geoff picked at the edges of his timer. “I like my girlfriend now though and she has one year. She thinks it’s shit too. What does this person I’m supposed to magically meet in eight years have that’s so great for me?”

It wasn’t until a week later when suddenly Geoff’s girlfriend’s timer plunged to three days and Michael began to wonder even more if someone was just fucking with them. Within five days later Geoff was single again and drunk on his bedroom floor.

“This is bullshit.” Geoff slurred. The skin around his timer inflamed from him trying to scratch it off until Ray held him down and told him to knock it off. “Dumb bitch is already moving in with him.”

“It’s fate.” Ray shrugged. “Can’t fuck with it.” 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

\---

Geoff’s mother was soon to join the tirade of crazy people who worshiped the timer gods. The same day her divorce to Geoff’s dad became final she went and got one of the damn things installed. 

It said she had four hours. 

“She was married to my father for twenty-two years and she’s already moving on this is shit.” Geoff was hungover from a week long binge and Michael wasn’t in much better shape. 

Ray of course had insisted that they stay with her all day to watch as the miracle of true love happened in front of them. Geoff was planning his murder. 

When the man passed Geoff’s mother and their timers went off they were in the middle of the mall and everyone froze to check their wrists. Their eyes locked and everyone started clapping as they introduced themselves with heart eyes. 

“Fucking idiots.” Michael muttered rolling his eyes. 

“Michael,” Ray looked at his seriously and Michael was about to tell him off before Ray continued. “Look at your wrist.”

Michael didn’t want to but when he did he saw that it no long said he had three months but two weeks.


	2. Part Two

“Two goddamn weeks,” Michael kicked a sweatshirt across his room. “I can’t fucking believe it. This is bullshit.” 

“I really can’t wait to meet the girl who is going to put up with you for the rest of her life.” Ray laughed in part at Michael and at the comic he was reading on Michael’s bed. 

“Why do I keep inviting you over?” Michael asked. “You just piss me off.”

“That’s why you keep me around.” 

“Fuck off.” 

\---

“Two weeks!” Michael’s mother shouted fluttering about their house like it was on fire. Michael kind of wished it was. “I thought I’d have more time to prepare. I have to go and get her a gift. What d you think she’d like?”

“I don’t know.” Michael sighed. “I haven’t met her yet.” 

“Right, I’ll figure something out then.” 

“You do that I’m going to stay at Geoff’s tonight.” 

“I don’t like the influence that boy has on you.” 

“Whatever.”

The only reason Michael’s mother hasn’t grounded him for being an arrogant prick was because she was too excited about the rapid jump on his timer. She believed in the timers as much as Michael hated it and she was sure that one day Michael would realize that he was lucky and that the person he was going to meet in two weeks was perfect for him. 

\---

 

“You bastards are coming.” Geoff insisted as he sprinted around his childhood room. “Ray is going because it’s his goddamn fault that this is happening and Michael because I need someone to not give a fuck with.”

“It’s not my fault.” Ray rolled his eyes. “It’s the timer, man. It was meant to be.” 

“What’s happening?” Michael hadn’t been paying any attention at all. He was too busy brooding over the 12 days, 7 minutes and 34 seconds on his timer. 33, 32, 31...

“My mother’s engagement party.” Geoff snapped. “Because when you’re married for twenty-two years the first thing you do after the divorce is get married to a complete stranger.”

“Marriage statistics when the timer is used is 100%.” 

“Shut the fuck up Ray.”

“When is it?” Michael asked, pulling his beanie down around his eyes to block out the light. 

“Next Saturday, the tenth.” 

Michael groaned because he knew he had no choice. His mother was probably already going and wondering what she should bring. 

“Wait,” Ray started laughing which almost always meant trouble. “That’s twelve days from now.” 

“Motherfucker.”

\---

“They’re going to be at the party!” Michael’s mother crooned as he made his way to his bedroom without another word. 

“Nope,” Michael muttered to himself as he paced around his bedroom. “It’s too soon. I’m not ready for this. I had more time before. Who the fuck could it even be?”

It had to be someone he’s never met before. Someone new and hopefully not disgusting or annoying or whatever. 

“Oh god,” Michael groaned falling face first onto his bed. “She’s already planned the announcement dinner. Fuck everything.”

Michael realized his life was about to turned into a rollercoaster and he wasn’t ready for the ride.


	3. Part Three

It was the longest goddamn two weeks of Michael’s life. He contemplated running away or faking sick. There was absolutely no way to prolong the inevitable. Not with a timer that seemed to count down faster everyday and a mother who was insane. 

When the night of the party finally arrived Michael felt like he was going to throw up. 

Michael’s mother tried to keep him by her side the entire time but he managed to slip outside when he spotted Ray and Geoff. 

“Go in and scope it out.” Michael demanded Ray who was more than happy to oblige. 

Geoff and Michael stayed in the backyard and Ray pushed his way through the party. For a few minutes he couldn’t see anyone he didn’t already know. It had to be someone they had never met before...

“Hello Ray,” Michael’s mother greeted him when he almost accidentally ran straight into her. “Have you met Gavin yet? His father is marrying Geoff’s mother. He’ll be starting school with you soon.”

Ray seemed to be the only one to notice that the sandy haired teen was staring intently at his wrist. 

“Would you mind introducing him to Michael?”

“No problem, ma’am.”

\---

“How much time do you have?” Ray asked Gavin once they were on their way to the backyard. 

“60 seconds.” Gavin’s voice was light and airy (also surprisingly British) like he was extremely excited. Ray wished him the best of luck. 

“Come on,” Ray led Gavin towards the door. “I’m going to have to ask that even if Michael is an asshole at first he’s not that bad.”

“Okay,” Gavin nodded grinning widely. Ray thinks that Gavin has caught on. As soon as they opened the back door both Gavin and Michael’s timers went off. 

“You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.” Geoff was torn between laughing hysterically and punching something. The last person on earth that he thought it would be was his damned future step brother. 

Michael was afraid to turn around and see who it was. He wanted to run but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground. 

“Is she pretty?” Michael whispered to Geoff who finally broke down laughing making Michael worry even more.

“I knew you were gay, dude.” Geoff snorted.

Michael whipped around and came face to face with Gavin who had the biggest grin Michael had ever seen. Michael glanced back down at his wrist just to make sure. It flashed zero for a moment before going blank. 

“Hello,” Gavin grinned. That was the moment Michael began to hate that stupid English accent. “I’m Gavin Free.”

\---

Michael’s mother spent an awkward thirty seconds just staring at Gavin as he shifted his gaze between her and Michael. That same dumb grin on his face. 

“Gavin,” Ray spoke up causing everyone’s gaze to land on him. “Want to stay over with us tonight?”

“Ray!” Michael shouted, scandalized but his mother interrupted what was sure to be a cruel, even for Michael, un-invitation by agreeing and insisting that Gavin stay over at their house that night. 

“I’d love to if it’s okay with Michael.” Gavin shuffled his feet and stared at Michael who just shrugged. It’s not like he had any say in the matter anyways. 

“Great,” Michael’s mother grinned. “I’ll go tell your father!”


	4. Part Four

“What the fuck?” Michael whispers fiercely into Geoff’s face as he pins him against the wall of Michael’s upstairs bathroom. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You think I knew?” Geoff pushed Michael off of him easily and the younger boy’s face just got redder. “What makes you think I gave a shit about his timer? I don’t even give a shit about mine.” 

“What the fuck are we going to do to fix this?” Michael snarled. “I’m not gay.”

Geoff snorted, a large grin forming on his face. “Can’t fight fate, man.”

“Fuck you!”

\---

“So...” Ray shuffled his bare feet against the carpet of Michael’s room.

“This hasn’t really gone as planned.” Gavin’s mouth twisted up in a frown. “I was hoping for at least a hug.” 

Ray smiled a bit and settled down next to Gavin on the end of Michael’s bed. 

“The thing you have to know about Michael is that he’s a complete asshole.” Ray explained deciding in that moment that he was going to do anything it took to help Gavin out. “He’s of got this weird thing about the timers but he’ll come around. The timers have 100% success rate.”

Gavin smiled a bit. “Thanks, X-Ray.”

“X-Ray?” Ray chuckled. Gavin blushed making Ray grin wider. “It’s alright, Vav.”

\---

“Get a fucking room.” Geoff muttered as Michael blew him up in the video game they were playing. X-Ray and Vav were busy sitting in the corner talking loudly about Ray’s gamerscore and Gavin’s favorite television show. 

“The Doctor is top.” Gavin gushed ignoring Geoff like Ray told him to. “He travels through space and time in his TARDIS.”

“You’re a tardis.” Michael muttered under his breath as he blew up Geoff again.

“And he always has a really kickass companion.” 

“That sounds sweet. We should watch it sometime.” Ray beamed.

“Ray,” Geoff threw his controller to the younger man after he died again. “You’re up.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Michael sneered as Ray took the seat beside him. 

“Being friendly.” Ray shrugged. “You should try it sometime. He is your one and only.” 

“Shut it, Ray.”

“Don’t fight fate, man.”


	5. Part Five

“Minecraft?” 

“Yeah it’s really cool. You get to build words and fight monsters and shit.”

“That sounds dumb.”

Gavin just shook his head and set up the game as Michael frowned at him. “It’s, like, my favorite game.”

“Whatever.” Michael muttered as it loaded. “How the fuck do you play it?”

Michael stared at Gavin as the English boy launched into an enthusiastic and detailed explanation of the game. He tried to follow as best he could but then Gavin started making up words and Michael was at a complete loss.

“Will you shut up?” Geoff groaned from the floor, half asleep and half drunk.

“No!” Gavin grinned and Michael couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Ray smiled quietly to himself from the corner. He sat there staring at his own timer as it counted down. It was a routine for him to gaze at it and imagine who could be at the other end. 

“What the fuck is this game?” Michael asked as he was launched into the game. Gavin giggled and tried to help. 

“At least they’re sort of getting along now.” Ray whispered.

“Whatever,” Geoff shrugged. “I just wish they’d do it quieter.”

\---

Geoff was the first to fall asleep; sprawled out on the floor and snoring softly. Gavin was next on the end of Michael’s bed where he had been watching Supernatural with Ray after Michael had gotten fed up with Minecraft and insisted they do something else and never mentioned the stupid game ever again. Michael fell asleep accidentally curled up next to Gavin, their backs almost touching. Ray was the last to fall asleep next to Geoff on the floor, far enough away so that if Geoff flailed in his sleep he wouldn’t get hit. Again.

Michael awoke around four the next morning with something warm wrapped up in his arms. He was more or less relieved when he found out it was just Gavin. The dumb brit was curled against Michael’s chest, his breath hot and moist against Michael’s neck. Right when Michael was about the push the boy off of him he fell back asleep. 

\---

“They’re cuddling.” Ray giggled sleepily and Geoff rolled his eyes. 

“Wake ‘em up.” Geoff crawled to the door. “I’m hungry let’s go to the diner.”


	6. Part Six

Part Six

The four boys settled down in an empty booth at the diner. They were the only people in at the moment but it was still early in the morning. Michael could barely keep his eyes open. He laid his head down on the table after he ordered his usual waffles, bacon and coffee. 

Gavin slipped his hand under Michael’s beanie and into the ginger curls that were hidden underneath. Michael was about ready to tell him off in the rudest way possible when Gavin’s blunt nails scratched his scalp luxuriously and Michael decided to just let it go. He could feel Ray smirking from across the table and ignored him too.

“This timer shit is really fucking weird.” Geoff muttered as he fiddled with his silverware. The bell above the door dinged suddenly. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Gavin asked turning to look back at the door, his hand ceasing it’s motions on Michael’s scalp and receiving a dissatisfied grunt in return. 

“It’s nothing.” Ray shrugged nonchalantly but Gavin could tell by the look Ray and Geoff shared at that it was something. All Gavin could see was two girls being seated at a table across the small diner. 

“What the fuck are you --” Michael stopped when he finally looked up and saw the girls across the diner. “Oh.”

“We can leave if you want to.” Geoff whispered. 

“No, it’s fine.” Michael shrugged, his head going back onto the table. “It’s not like it matters.”

“What?” Gavin repeated staring down at the back of Michael’s head. 

“The redhead,” Ray said quietly, gesturing towards the other table. “Is Michael’s ex-girlfriend.” 

Gavin felt a phantom pain in his wrist as he thought about his soulmate being with someone else. He immediately chastised himself, he’d only known Michael for a few days and he didn’t even know much about him. Michael chanting ‘I’m not gay’ played on repeat in his mind. The timers were always right but he didn’t realize he was staring at the girl with jealousy until she caught his eye. 

“Michael?” The girl smiled and stood up from her table. The other girl turn in her chair and smiled as well. Gavin felt uncomfortable as Michael shifted an inch away from him.

“Hey Lindsay,” Michael said with fake enthusiasm. “Barbara.:

“Hey!” The redhead greeted Ray and Geoff who replied in a more polite manner. “And who is this?”

Michael opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say as he stared at Lindsay. “Gavin.” Ray finally answered. “He’s Michael’s soulmate.” 

“Your timer went off?” Lindsay beamed, she reached over and linked hands with the other girl and Gavin finally realized what had happened between them. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s a recent occurrence.” Michael shrugged. 

“Linds, the waiter brought our drinks.” The other girl said. 

“Okay,” Lindsay nodded. “See you guys later. Gavin, it was nice meeting you.” 

“The other girl is Barbara,” Ray explained as soon as the girls were back at their table. “They’re soulmates.” 

“Whatever,” Michael muttered staring intently at the table.


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

Ray had been having a pretty good day. Despite the brief encounter with Lindsay, Gavin seemed to be growing on Michael. The older boy even let the brit crawl all over him with minimal complaint. It was a step in the right direction at least. Even Geoff seemed to be in a good mood for once.

Ray was having a pretty good day. Until he wasn’t. 

It’s usually five loud beeps that echo each other across the way. Then you’re supposed to look up and come face to face with your soulmate for the first time.It was three low beeps and a strange burning sensation that made Ray look down at his wrist. The numbers were gone and the screen had taken on a glowing red before switching off completely. 

“What?” Ray asked as the boys gathered around him. “I don’t--”

“Hey,” Geoff rubbed Ray’s shoulder gently. “Let’s go back to Michael’s house, alright? We’ll figure this out. It’s probably just a glitch.”

Geoff may have resented his own timer but the heartbroken look on Ray’s face made his insides twist into knots. He knew how much it meant to Ray, so he was going to help him. 

Gavin reassuringly took Ray’s opposite hand in his. He didn’t dare say anything as he stared at Ray’s wrist. Slowly, Gavin slipped his other hand into Michael’s and held on tightly. Michael didn’t dare let go. 

\---  
“Her name was Kat.” Ray said curled up on the couch in Michael’s basement. The boys sat around him waiting for something, anything to happen. Ray’s face was blank as he stared at the wall. “The driver in the other car was drunk.” 

“So what?” Geoff muttered. “That’s it? Your timer just goes blank because some jackass is an idiot? That’s no fair.” 

“Geoff,” Michael tried to interrupt but was hushed immediately. 

“No! It’s not fair! Why do assholes like us get to have a soulmate when Ray doesn’t? That’s shit. Fuck this.” 

Geoff stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. No one dared go after him. 

Gavin curled up on the couch next to Ray. “Are you alright?”

“I’m sad about a person I’ve never even met before.” Ray shrugged. “It’s just...” Gavin wrapped his arms around Ray as Michael went to check if Geoff was still in the house. 

“He’s not here.” Michael informed them when he came back to the basement. “I tried calling him but he wouldn’t answer.”

Ray nodded and laid his head on the armrest of the couch. “Can I stay here tonight?” 

“Of course.” Michael sighed settling down on the floor in front of the couch. He looked up at Gavin who was busy consoling Ray, a guy he’d only known for a few days. Gavin had to be the nicest guy on the planet. “You can stay too, if you want.”

“Thanks,” Gavin smiled sadly, his hand slipping through Ray’s short hair.


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

Geoff was MIA the next day. Ray seemed more upset about that than anything else that had happened. He kept texting the older man over and over again and it was frustrating Michael to no end.

“Geoff is a fucking asshole.” Michael ranted to Gavin once Ray had excused himself to the bathroom. “How hard is it to fucking text back?”

“I think there is more that Geoff is upset about.” Gavin pulled his legs against his chest. 

“Like what?” Michael scoffed.

“Ray was in love with his timer and Geoff wants him to be happy.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Don’t be fucking dumb.” 

“I’m not being fucking dumb.” Gavin snapped. “I’m being realistic. If you’d shut your gob about the timers being stupid long enough to see how important they are to Ray then maybe you’d see it.” 

“Shut up.” Michael whispered as Ray came back into the basement. 

“Um,” Ray muttered, staring at the two men standing face to face. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Michael sighed as his phone beeped in his pocket. “Nothing at all.” He pulled his phone out, revealing his mother’s work number and answered.

“Michael,” His mother sighed exasperated into the phone. “I just got off the phone with Geoff’s mother. He’s in the hospital.”

\---

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Ray muttered staring at the hospital bed where Geoff was having a medically induced nap. Ray ran his fingers along the bandages on Geoff’s wrist where his timer had once been. “A goddamned idiot.” 

\---

“What happened?” Gavin asked as Michael sat next to him in the waiting room. Ray had asked to be alone for a moment and Michael was happy to oblige. 

“Geoff got smashed and somehow managed to get his timer off.” Michael rubbed his hand over his face. “He probably would have bled out if his mom hadn’t found him.” 

Gavin hesitantly slips his hand into Michael’s and is surprised when Michael tightens his grip. 

“Look,” Michael starts, turning to face Gavin. “I know I’ve been a dick and it’s going to be hard to change that but for some reason I think you’re alright.” 

Gavin blushed and smiled a little despite the situation they found themselves in. 

“I mean,” Michael continued, “Most people would have ran away by now when they realized how fucked up we are but even with all of this bullshit you’re still here. You actually seem to care about my shitty friends and about me.”

“Thank you, Michael.” Gavin leaned forward and rested his head against the ginger’s shoulder.

“I may not believe in all this soul mate bullshit but you’re pretty alright.” Michael shrugged with his other shoulder. “I’m glad it was you.”


End file.
